A Weird Realationship
by pllismylife2104
Summary: Ok so I love spencer and toby don't get me wrong but ever since that episode with the toby and ali flashback I have loved toby and ali the most! Sorry if my story stinks but I tried.
1. Chapter 1

Toby and Alison fan fiction

Note: Ok so I didn't even think of this couple until an episode with the flashback of ali and Toby went on and I thought they were SUPER CUTE together and thought they were such a better fit/story line then Toby and Spencer so my scene takes place with them before ali throws the stink bomb but Jenna isn't Toby's step sister just his girlfriend.

(With the girls)

Ali's pov: me and my girls decide to do somewhat of a fashion show / letting me see their clothing to see which style is better than mine and switching with them. I see a shadow in the bushes. Ugh its stupid Perv team trying to get a peak I tell the girls to go down stairs and find a movie once they are gone I go to the window and find my brother and Ian there in which I do my Alison rant and ask them well tell them to leave but then I look and see jennas car pulling up at tobys house and im not feeling angry at the perverts in front of me but at the boy across the street who chose the heartless shank over me. I then hatch a plan I tell them to stay. Now you might be wondering why a girl like me would want a guy like Toby well ill let you in on one of my MANY secrets I keep from people. me and Toby act and have SO MUCH if not everything in common. We always used to secretly hangout with each other that was until 2 months ago when he and Jenna decided they were the perfect pair. Ugh they are FAR from that. The girls are calling me down they found a movie…..which just happens to be a love story….. (rolls eyes) FUN!

Toby's house

Toby's POV: I hear tires squeaking in front of my house I look up and see jenna's car but something else caught my eye….Alison. I would never admit this to anyone but im not dating jenna for her looks, popularity or personality but I want ali to be jealous. I guess its not a very good plan since we haven't talked in 2 months and I miss her SO BADLY. Ugh here comes Jenna. End of POV

J: Hey baby (kisses him)

T: (acting like he enjoyed the kiss)Hey babe

J: Sooo… are your parents out of town..

T: yea? Why?

J: AWW babe your so innocent that's cute

T: im innocent on what

J: Really?! I thought with you and slut over ther-

T: Ali is not a slut jenna! If you want to talk to me about her use her name!

J: fine! As I was saying I thought with you and slu- I mean Alison secretly hanging out meant going in your bed room doing a little something, something.

T: Why would you think that?!

J: because shes a slut and your easy to minip-I mean your easy to talk to

T: Jen all me and ali did was hang out like talking eating, watching tv or movies etc

J: Well I thought you loved me and would want me to be happy and me and you going in your garage would make me ssoooo happy (takes his hand and they go to the garage)

Next time on a weird relationship…..

"BOOM"

S: ALI WHATS GOING ON!

A: I HAVE NO IDEA POV WTF WHAT DID IAN DO! I hope toby is fine

…

A: Toby I am so sorry please forgive me

T: ALI I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Ali pov: Me and my girls just finished watching the notebook. Everyone is doing something different. Hannah is eating more food but when she sees me look up at her she stops and excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Spencer got up to call her parents and Melisa to see when they are coming home. Aria went to go re apply her make up and Emily went to go help after she was starring at me for 10 minutes. So now im alone…or so I thought when I hear a knock on the door and see perv team there I immediately get up.

A: (goes outside and away from the door) What are you guys doing here! What if the girls see you!

J: they will just think I'm checking up on you

A: with Ian?!

I; that doesn't matter what matters is we have what you asked for

A: what is it?!

I: it's a paint bomb

A; it wont hurt Toby right

I: no it will just explode paint! Now where's our money

A: here now go back to Spencer's window!

(they leave)

(ali goes back inside where the girls look worried)

E: ALI WHERE WERE YOU! YOU SCARED ME.. AND EVERYONE ELES HALF TO DEATH!

A: I was just out side! God can you guys take a chill pill

S: why were you outside?

A: needed air… anyways lets go finish our fashion show!

All: OK!

(they go upstairs)

A few minutes later

Alis pov : I'm about to do the signal to let Ian know to move. I really hope this doesn't hurt Toby. And that he doesn't know it was me. UGH of course he'll know its me I've been nothing but jealous over Jenna for the past 2 months. I guess its now or never

A: (laughing- then stops) I see you PERV

Bush starts moving

S: who was that!?

A: who do you think the nice perv neighbor Toby

H: but I thought he was dating Jenna?

A: Once a perv always a perv

Aria: Ali how do you know it was him

A: I saw his face! Never mind I know what to do come on girls

(they creep to tubs house)

S: ali r u sure we should do this maybe he will get hurt and Jenna's here

A: Spencer we wont get caught ill just throw it in we will run I mean the only one who should be worried is heavty Hannah

S: well how do you know he wont get hurt

A; it's a paint bomb not a real one. Now come on!

(with Toby and Jenna)

(they are making out)

T: Jenna stop I don't want to do this

J: oh ok why not

T: I just want to talk and get to know more about each other before we have sex

J; ugh fine….. Ok what do you want to know- (bomb gets thrown in) TOBY WHAT IS THAT THI-(it explodes) (Jenna starts screaming)

(with the liars)

S: ALI WHAT DID YOU DO HIS GARAGE IS ON FIRE!

A: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! (WTF IM GOING TO KILL IAN IF TOBY IS HURT)

E: I just called 911 they are on their way

Aria: guys look

(Toby comes running out carrying Jenna out in a bridal position) (ambulance and police arrive and take Jenna)

A; TOBY ARE YOU OK?! IM SO SOR-

T:WHY ALI JUST WHY

A: I didn't think that would happen I thought I was a paint bomb please forgive me Toby please?!

T; I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ALI!

Next time on A Weird Relationship

H: ali why are you crying?!

A: nothing

A; IAN YOU SAID IT WAS A PAINT BOMB

I: the lady who sold it to me said it was

A; it sold you it!

I: her name is…..


	3. Note

**Sorry i haven't been posting but i will try to soon. I haven't been posting because 1. school is about to start 2. my friends drama was SUPER bad because know on of my bff is dating one of our bffs ex boyfriend so only 4 people know him her me and one of our guy friends who is best friends with the guy 3. if u haven't read my bio go do that but i did say that i broke up with my boyfriend because we were not talking for about 3 months and i was always the one that would text him but he would never respond and no i wouldn't text him every day just some times maybe like at the beginning once or twice and week then it turned into once every few weeks then it just stopped so i called him to meet me and i broke up with him turns out he was cheating on me with one of his old friends from his old town so that was fun! But luckily i have my friends who r amazing and i love and we now hope max (oh that's right i called him out) gets what he deserves. Any ways i will try to update soon and for my one reviewer i will try to get your user name in next chapter. AND i am posting this to both my stories my pll and td series. AGAIN VERY SORRY!**


End file.
